Resident Evil 4: La prueba de fe o Como ser un hij
by Android Chaos
Summary: Este fanfic trata de de una prueba de fe que Saddler pone con sus fieles seguidores. Una vista graciosa y sangrienta de cómo algunos de los jefes de RE4 llegaron a ser creados. nñ


Resident Evil 4: La gran prueba de la fe o Cómo ser un verdadero hijo de ·$&!

**Por: Chaos**

**A/N: Este fanfic trae terror, sangre con lágrimas y risas. Esta historia les contará de una forma graciosa y sangrienta de cómo algunos de los 'afortunados' llegaron a convertirse en alguno de los jefes que ven en Resident Evil 4. Tengan miedo si no se pueden reír y ríanse si no tienen miedo. XDDD**

4 semanas antes del secuestro de la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Ashley Graham, el líder religioso de Los Iluminados Osmund Saddler tuvo una idea especial para llegar a comprobar los resultados de los poderes que había descubierto en las Plagas.

_Yo llevaré a cabo una contienda especialmente para varios de mis fieles seguidores en una mansión especialmente para ellos. Los ganadores gozarán el privilegio de convertirse en seres con poderes inimaginables._

Sonriendo para sí, Saddler logra dar con esa idea y decide llevarla a cabo, dejando un aviso para que Bitorres Méndez, el jefe de la aldea, les comente a aquellos que deseen participar en el nuevo plan de lord Saddler mientras él se los comenta a algunos de sus monjes más fieles del grupo.

Al día siguiente, en un campo frente a una gran mansión...

"Hermanas y hermanos míos!" Anunció Saddler en frente de la multitud reunida con una presencia que el Papa Benedicto XVI envidiaría. "Hoy es el día en que lograrán conocer un poder que va más allá de lo conocido y gozarán de ser entre los privilegiados del mundo que pronto podré darles a ustedes, mis fieles seguidores. ¡Un nuevo día se avecina para todos!"

La multitud se muestra jubilosa al escuchar el anuncio y dan reverencia a su señor. Con un ademán, Saddler les pide silencio y continúa con su explicación. "Sin embargo, para que aquellos puedan demostrar su fe, debo imponerles esta prueba." Y apunta con el dedo a la mansión que se encuentra detrás de él. "Ustedes fueron los elegidos para llevar a cabo esta gran prueba en la cual deben entrar a esta mansión que ven frente a ustedes y utilicen todos los medios posibles para sobrevivir en una contienda que pide un gran sacrificio de parte de ustedes. Solo 4 de ustedes que tengan la convicción más grande, la fe absoluta y la fuerza de un soldado de Dios llegarán a convertirse en los grandes líderes que nuestra religión necesita para poder purificar este mundo y hacer de él un mundo perfecto libre de pecado. ¡Solo así alcanzarán una vida plena de felicidad y gloria!"

Una gran algarabía se hizo entre la multitud de los varios voluntarios de la aldea que decidieron ser parte de la prueba de fe de lord Saddler. No faltaron comentarios de parte de los aldeanos.

"!Será un día de gloria para todos nosotros!"

"Tendremos una vida mejor cuando sea un líder."

"!Daría la vida para tener un mundo lleno de paz!"

"!Y yo lucharé para que tengamos cerveza gratis!"

"!Y yo me encargaré de traer películas y animé!"

Habiendo visto la respuesta positiva de los feligreses, Saddler ordena a los aldeanos y los monjes que entren a la mansión para dar inicio a la prueba de fe y así todos entraron. Saddler se dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y le encomendó a 4 religiosos ataviados de un hábito rojo carmesí y una calavera de chivo por casco que vigilen que la prueba se lleve a cabo con éxito y le notifiquen quienes fueron los más dichosos de convertirse en grandes seguidores y con esto, Saddler se retira a sus aposentos para llevar a cabo nuevos planes.

Y ahora en los interiores de la mansión...

"Esta mansión se ve grande, aunque muy vieja." Comentó uno de los aldeanos, don Juan, un hombre de cabello castaño corto que tenía puesto una camisa azul y pantalones de color café pardo.

"Es verdad. Aquí cabe mucha gente." Contestó don Esteban, un viejo de pelo canoso, pantalones pardos, camisa y una chaqueta café.

"Yo tengo ganas de tomar cheve." Dijo Don Diego, otro señor de cabello castaño, aunque calvo en la punta de su cabeza, y tenia puesto una camisa y overoles pardos.

También había algunos de los clérigos quienes también participan en la prueba de fe. Entre ellos uno de ellos solo decía estas palabras.

"Muere, muere, muere, muere."

"Este tío está bien loco." Dijo don Juan al escucharle. "Se nota que vio demasiadas películas de terror."

"Si, tienes razón, amigo." Río un poco don José.

En eso se abre la puerta y uno de los sacerdotes de cabeza de chivo comienza a hablar en cuanto entró a la sala principal.

"Escuchen con atención, hermanos." Les dijo el sacerdote. "lord Saddler me ha dado la tarea de vigilar sus acciones, ya que éstas determinarán quienes serán los elegidos. Yo y otros sacerdotes veremos que se cumpla este acto de sacrificio y fe y esperamos que lo cumplan con gran devoción." Y levantando sus manos al techo, anunció: "Ahora dispérsense. ¡La prueba ha comenzado!"

Y así dio comienzo a la gran matanza. Perdón, la prueba de fe para los fieles seguidores de Los Iluminados. Todos se dispersaron en la inmensa mansión, la cual era algo más de lo que indicaba su apariencia. Como si diera la señal, se escucha desde una distancia el sonido de la campana, simbolizando el inicio de la contienda.

Dispersos y separados, los varios aldeanos y religiosos exploran la mansión para poder encontrar a las víctimas, digo, los infieles que no eran dignos del gran poder que su señor Saddler les ha prometido. Dos de las aldeanas, Isabel y María bajaban por las escaleras al desván y en eso dos clérigos se les acercaban subiendo hacia su dirección?

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Isabel mientras observaba a su alrededor.

María apunta con el dedo al ver a los clérigos. "!Mira, están en la trampa!"

Los dos religiosos se iban acercando mientras vieron a las dos mujeres y uno de ellos se río maliciosamente, teniendo intenciones no muy santas que digamos mientras su compañero sonreía.

"!Ohh, sí!"

Pero lo que ellas notaron y no vieron los clérigos es que se estaban acercando a una trampa que consistía de una cuerda con dinamita que formaba un límite que obviamente indica que sí era una trampa. Isabel indica a su compañera que se hicieran para atrás, ya que les tenía preparada una sorpresa.

"Ahora sí. Muéranse, idiotas."

Y dicho y hecho, Isabel lanza una hoz que da en el blanco al cortar la cuerda, activando la trampa que hace estallar la dinamita, dándoles a los dos monjes una muerte explosiva.

"Se lo merecían esos cochinos." Dijo triunfalmente María.

"Claro." Respondió Isabel con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos a encontrar más cabrones cochinos a quien matar."

Moraleja de la historia: No obedezcas a tu sed… de mujeres.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, dos aldeanos estaban revisando para ver si había algo de comer.

"Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un caballo."

"No perdamos el tiempo. Esto es parte de la prueba y debemos superarla para ser mejores fieles."

De repente, dos monjes enmascarados que portan ballestas llegan sigilosamente a la cocina al tiempo que uno de ellos dijo: ¡Allí estan!"

"¿Ehh? ¿Quiénes son esos boludos?"

Pero no tuvieron su respuesta los dos aldeanos, ya que uno de ellos terminó con su cabeza convertida en colchoncito para alfileres mientras que el segundo monje cargo un cartucho lleno de flechas y las descargó todas de una manera tan fina y acertada que terminó por formar letras que decían una oración en rojo sangriento sobre el cadáver del tipo a quien acababa de matar. Estas letras decían:

KILLROY WAS HERE

"¿Ahh, si?" Comentó el primer monje con si tuviese envidia del arte del otro y usando más flechas, las dispara sobre el aldeano cabeza de colchoncito formando las siguientes letras sangrientas:

MATEN A BILL (KILL BILL)

En la primera sala, no muy lejos de la entrada…

Tres aldeanos estaban al acecho de otros tres monjes, quienes iban distraídos con su cántico de 'Morir es vivir' y así don Juan decide que es hora de tomar la iniciativa.

"!Ahí están!"

Los monjes voltean a ver a los hombres y sacan sus escudos de madera y sus mazos. Aunque los hallaron primero, tenían la ventaja de ser mejor armados que sus contrincantes y así comienzan su ataque recitando su cántico de muerte.

Pero lo que no sabían era que uno de los aldeanos tenía preparada una sorpresita.

"Miren lo que tengo ahí." Dijo uno de los aldeanos mientras saca un objeto redondo y verde de su bolsillo.

"!Hey, esta es una granada!" Exclamó don Pepe, otro de los aldeanos. ¿Dónde la hallaste?"

"La tomé prestada de uno de los soldados. La traje porque sabía que nos iba a servir en una situación como esta."

"¿Pero sabes como usarla?" Preguntó don Juan. "No es lo mismo como se usa la dinamita."

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, amigo."

Y mientras vio que los monjes se iban acercando, el señor jala el anillo de la granada y se dispone a lanzarla. El plan habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle…

"!Imbecil! ¡Tiraste el anillo y no la granada!" Gritó don Juan y con mucho pánico se avienta para tener refugio en una de las mesas de la sala mientras los dos aldeanos observan atontados la granada que tenía en la mano y don Pepe solo pudo decir estas palabras que fueron sus últimas.

"Ohh, mierda."

BOOM!

En el acto, los dos aldeanos murieron, pero con su sacrificio los tres monjes también caen muertos y hechos pedazos por la explosión. Sin necesidad de decirlo, la sala se convirtió en un batidero de pedazos de cuerpos, porquería y sangre y el único que se salvo fue el castaño don Juan. Al levantarse, se mira en el espejo, ya un poco roto y fragmentado y se peina el cabello para arreglárselo. Al verse de nuevo, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Así está mejor. Debo verme guapo para cuando sea uno de los elegidos." Y recogiendo algunas armas, sale de la sala para buscar nuevos sacrificios. Mientras se ponía en su camino, las paredes de la sala se teñían de rojo y el suelo se tragó los restos de los muertos que habían quedado allí.

En el segundo piso de la mansión, dentro de la librería, un monje enmascarado halló un libro y se puso a leer. El libro resultó ser un manga japonés titulado Monster y el monje lo leía con mucho atención cuando de repente, su lectura fue interrumpida por un intruso.

Jadeante, medio ensangrentado y dando un esfuerzo por llevar un hacha grande que arrastraba por el suelo, dijo con voz medio cortada. "Te voy… a matar."

"Morir es vivir, morir es vivir, morir es vivir." El monje enmascarado se levanta mientras el aldeano don Esteban levanta el hacha y asesta un fuerte golpe el cual no solo parte en dos la mesa, sino que también la historieta termina como un psícis partido por la mitad. Enojado por la acción del infiel que se atrevió a hacer esta infamia, el clérigo se lanza con rapidez sobre su enemigo y le pone las manos encima del cuello de don Esteban, ahorcándolo con todas sus fuerzas y le lanza al piso para detenerlo.

Con voz jadeante, el monje se arrodilla sobre el aldeano y saca un picahielo de la manga de su sotana, listo para dar los toques finales. "Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, ¡muere!" Y en el transcurso de esas palabras, el monje comienza a picarle con la vehemencia de un fanático o un otaku enfurecido sobre el ya indefenso aldeano que no puede hacer más que gritar y sufrir mientras su rostro, cuello y pecho terminaban siendo como queso suizo: muchos agujeros, pero conserva su volumen con su cubierta deliciosa de sangre.

Habiendo completado su obra, el monje enmascarado camina hacia el manga, ya arruinado por el hachazo y lo pone sobre el cadáver de su enemigo con triste reverencia. Persignándose y diciendo su mantra de 'Morir es vivir', el religioso abandona la librería para seguir su misión en la vida: Conducir a un mundo hacia la felicidad espiritual y la alegría de leer un buen manga japonés.

En el comedor principal, se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal. El motivo de ese pelea era uno que nadie se la podía creer: ¡Era para saber quién partiría un pavo asado y dar gracias por los alimentos! Era una guerra de comida inusual, con sangre, dedos cortados y mucha comida lanzada por todas partes. Cuando se llegaba a la parte divertida, la puerta cae hecha trizas y aparece alguien de imprevisto. ¡Se trataba del doctor Salvador! Es un señor que se vestía de una forma similar a don José, solo tenía cubierto su rostro con un costal de papas pequeño que servia para una de tres cosas: Para ocultar su identidad, el resultado de un cosplay no muy bien hecho, o para ocultar su horrible fealdad. El caso es que el Dr. Salvador hace acto de presencia con una sola meta…

"Deseo hacer mi práctica de oficio como médico del pueblo…!Y ya he encontrado buenos pacientes a quienes curar!" Y dando una risa maléfica, el Dr. Salvador enciende su sierra eléctrica y se dispone a 'curar' a sus pacientes a diestra y siniestra, cortándoles la cabeza uno a uno, incluyendo a un monje que apenas llega al lugar de los hechos y solo ve puros cadáveres sin cabeza y un Dr. Salvador que estaba cada vez más gozoso y vio a su siguiente 'paciente'.

"!Que alegría! ¡Tengo a otro paciente!" Exclamó el Dr. Salvador, feliz de la vida. "Dejame curarte de la enfermedad que has de tener."

Y sin que el monje alcanzara a reaccionar, el médico asesino le decapita con la velocidad de un rayo y queda complacido por su obra. Pero lo que este doctor de la locura ignora es que ahora tendrá el castigo divino que merece.

El Dr. Salvador escucha un sonido húmedo y voltea a ver de donde proviene, solo para ver a una criatura espantosa parecida a un gusano con patas enormes en el cuello del monje supuestamente 'curado'. El Dr. Salvador iba a proceder a llevar a cabo una cirugía, pero la criatura se engulle la cabeza del médico de un solo golpe, terminando así la amenaza.

Eructando por el pequeño refrigerio que devoró, la criatura iba saliendo del comedor cuando de repente sale una columna de tablarroca del techo y aplasta a la criatura, dando fin a otra amenaza y la contienda continua.

En otras partes de la mansión, por el pasillo del 1er. Piso hacia el baño…

"!Agarrenlos!"

"!No dejen que se escapen!"

Tres aldeanos perseguían a otros dos hombres por el pasillo para poder matarles cuando de repente, suena un temblor alrededor de toda la mansión.

"Oigan, ¿escuchan ese estruendo?"

"Es un temblor, ¿pero por qué está pasando ahora?"

"¿A quien le importa? ¡Maten a esos degenerados!"

Y entonces se abre el piso debajo de ellos y la grieta toma la forma de una boca grande con dientes de madera que se abre y llega a tragarse a los tres perseguidores llenos de terror y angustia.

"!TRAGAME TIERRA!" Gritó uno de ellos en su momento de muerte y nunca más se volvió a verlos.

Y al final del temblor, se escuchó un eructo enorme que estaba para ponerse los pelos de punta.

"!De la que nos salvamos, compañero!"

"Si, pero nos hubiéramos evitado el problema si no habías visto ese libro… ese libro con chicas bonitas besándose y haciendo cosas indebidas y en contra de la moral de nuestro pueblo." Le regaño don José, que no estaba muy contento con la acción de su compañero.

"Salgamos de aquí. Vámonos."

"Sí, andale".

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, las tonterías aumentaban y la sangre corría como grandes ríos por toda la mansión y el número de voluntarios se iba reduciéndose cada vez más con cada hora que se dejaba sentir como una eternidad en medio de este ritual de muerte.

"!Te voy a hacer picadillo!"

SMASH!

"!Te voy a matar!"

CRACK!

"!Mírenlo! ¡Está herido!"

"Muere, muere, muere, muere..."

"Morir es vivir, morir es vivir, morir es vivir."

"!Matalo! ¡Ahí esta!"

FWOOSH!

TWOCK! TWOCK! Sonidos de flechas encajándose sobre un cuerpo.

En una de esas acciones, otro de los fieles de Los Iluminados mordía el polvo.

"Qué madre."Dijo para sí don Juan, quien ya sentía el cansancio después de despachar a otra víctima más. "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que se termine esta prueba?" Y en lo que recuperaba el aliento, un monje calvo con un tatuaje extraño en su rostro aparece unos metros detrás de don Juan, quien apenas ahora lo ve.

"¿Y tú que carajo quieres, eh?"Le preguntó como si no estuviese de humor para una visita.

El monje solo se limitó a mirarlo maliciosamente mientras una sonrisa maléfica se formaba en sus pálidos labios. "!Oh si, quiero matar!"

Y comienza su inesperado asalto sobre don Juan, quien solo levantó los brazos para poder defenderse y estaba siendo fuertemente ahorcado por las manos, blanquecinas y fuertes de su enemigo cuando de repente, sonó una voz detrás de ellos.

"!Detrás de ti, imbecil!"

Tan pronto el monje volteó a ver quien es, don Diego le arroja con exactitud un hacha que llega a dar en el rostro del fanático religioso, justo por arriba de su ojo derecho y partiendo casi a la mitad su rostro. El monje solo dio una sonrisa extraña mientras dio sus últimas palabras.

"Esto… esto se siente muy bien. Es algo hermoso… No cabe duda que morir es vivitr" Y con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos con lágrimas de sangre, el monje cae muerto mientras los dos hombres se reúnen.

"¿Viste eso, don Diego?"Le preguntó con prisa don Juan mientras recupera el aliento. "!Me ahorcó, óigame, me ahorcó! Me quería aplastar el flotador. Te digo que esos monjes están locos."

Pero don Diego no estaba del todo contento con don Juan. De hecho, se le notaron unas ganas tremendas de matarle, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable, que por cierto fue el caso.

"¿Y tu que carajo hacías con mi esposa la semana pasada? ¡Lárgate, cabrón!"

"¿Ehh? ¿Tu esposa?" Don Juan preguntó, confundido y nervioso. "Don Diego, usted verá, yo…" Desgraciadamente no pudo dar su respuesta y solo sintió algo duro y cortante en su cráneo cuando el hacha de don Diego se lo hizo trizas y don Juan cae muerto, con sus sesos casi salidos de la grieta recién hecha.

"Estamos a mano, cabrón." Y don Diego se retira para seguir la prueba, dejando que los cadáveres fueran devorados por el piso.

2 horas más tarde, cuatro sobrevivientes, entre ellos dos monjes, don Diego y otro aldeano se presentaron en el salón principal donde está la entrada. Cada uno sacó su arma preferida y comenzaron a recorrerse en círculo para ver quien hacía el primer movimiento, pero entonces…

"La prueba de fe ha terminado." Anunció una voz potente y seria que entraba a la mansión. Era uno de los sacerdotes de capa roja. "Ustedes han demostrado ser los más dignos para la confianza de lord Saddler. Ahora, pónganse firmes, porque ahora llega nuestro señor.

Momentos después, entra Saddler con su báculo y observa a los sobrevivientes cuidadosamente. Al darles el visto bueno, muestra su aprobación y les habla. "Hermanos, ustedes han sacado una gran fuerza en estos momentos de flaqueza más críticos y les felicito. El sacrificio de muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas que dieron en esta casa no será en vano, se los aseguro, porque ustedes ahora evolucionarán y serán más fuertes. Con su ejemplo, el mundo que tanto hemos anhelado se acerca cada vez más en hacerse realidad."

Los 4 sobrevivientes no ocultaron su felicidad al saber que Saddler les aprueba y continua con su explicación. "Ahora les diré en qué se convertirán ustedes gracias a su muestra de fe." Y mirando con firmeza paternal a don Diego, le dice: "Tú serás uno de nuestros Gigantes gracias a tu fortaleza y poder. Acompaña a uno de mis sacerdotes para que de inicio tu ritual de transformación."

"Le agradezco mucho su confianza, oh, gran señor Saddler." Y con esto se retira don Diego para realizar su ritual.

"Ustedes dos," indicó Saddler a los monjes, "Ustedes serán transformados en los cazadores más formidables de nuestro grupo. Vayan al castillo Salazar y obedezcan los mandatos del castellán. Cumplan la voluntad de Los Iluminados."

Y los dos monjes proceden a seguir al sacerdote.

"Y en cuanto ti, el cuarto sobreviviente, serás convertido en uno de nuestros más fieles y fuertes asesinos. Un verdadero cazador de cabezas para eliminar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino. Acompaña al último sacerdote para que inicies tu ritual."

Y así el último campesino se pone el camino. Finalmente una parte importante del plan se ha completado con éxito al beneplácito de Saddler. Pronto verá los resultados de cada una de las transformaciones que se llevaran a cabo con los cuatro sobrevivientes de la prueba de fe.

"Ahora solo queda hacer los preparativos necesarios y crear nuevos huevecillos para Las Plagas. Y lo más importante será traer aquí a la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos." Saddler dijo para sí al pensar en sus planes. "Será perfecta para dar inicio a la transformación de este mundo y yo veré que finalmente se convierta en un mundo perfecto, libre de toda tentación y pecado, y lleno de gloria eterna para nuestra gente. Será un día de júbilo, no cabe duda."

Y con una risa de maldad pura que se eleva al cielo oscuro, Saddler abandona la mansión, la cual desaparece en la niebla. Muy pronto su plan de salvación se llevará a cabo.

**El inicio… Mwajajaajajaja!**

**Nombre: **Guillermo Alberto Cervantes Vindiola

**Nickname o apodo: **Chaos

**Edad: **22 años

**Correo electrónico: **


End file.
